List of posts by Trina Vega
This is the page of Trina Vega's posts on TheSlap.com! Posts *'Trina: '''You should see the Chistmas gift I got myself. It's amazing. *'Rex: 'You should see the gifts Robbie got me! *'Robbie: 'I didn't buy you anything. *'Rex: 'I used your credit cards. *'Trina: 'Let's just say "one" had a crooked toe. Do I, I mean, does "one" need their parent's permission to get cosmetic foot surgery? *'Cat: 'One time I had a crooked toe but I just stopped looking at it and it doesn't bother me anymore. Hopefully is straightned up. *'Trina: 'Happy Valentine's Day!!!!! Who loves me? *'Trina: 'I love ME! *'Robbie: 'I love you! *'Trina: 'Does anyone know how to delete someone's comment? If you do, can you please delete Robbie's? *'Rex: 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, but I won't do it! *'Trina: 'Hey, everyone, don't forget NEXT Saturday is the performance of YOUR life! How do I know? Because I'm starring in it wirh a brand new song by me! *'Andre: 'Hey, Trina. Don't forget WHO wrote the song. *'Trina: 'OH, Andrew, nobody cares who wrote it! All people care about is who PERFORMS it! *'Trina: 'Okay, my little sister NOW goes to school here at Hollywood Arts. She's not as talented or as pretty as me , but she's a wonderful person so be nice to her, okay? *'Tori: 'Thanks, Trina. Your support means everything to me. *'Trina: 'I know. Don't mention it, sis. *'Trina: 'My tongue is no longer engorged or thropping erratcally. I'm awesome! *'Trina: 'I am Trina-riffic! That's Terrific -- BUT BETTER! *'Robbie: 'So when we kiss again? *'Trina: 'I will NEVER kiss you again - unless someone pays me or I get famous from it. *'Robbie: 'You look pretty today. Are we boyfriend/girlfriend yet? *'Trina: 'Please stop writing on my posts. The A-listers read my board ALL the timeand I don't want them to think I know you! *'Robbie: 'What time is dinner? *'Trina: 'I don't know what time YOUR dinner is! I'm eating at 7 WITHOUT you! *'Robbie: 'What's up sweets? *'Trina: 'Do they make digital restraining orders? *'Tori: 'Hey, Trina. Mom told me to remind you that tonight's your night to wash the dishes. *'Trina: 'Can't. Just got a manicure. You'll have to do it. *'Tori: 'We went together.... we BOTH just got manicure AT THE SAME TIME. *'Trina: 'Yeah but my hands are prettier than yours. *'Trina: 'It's my BIRTHWEEK! Thanks for all the special birthday messages! *'Rex: 'Uh, I know what Tori should get you as a gift -- new eyeballs 'cuz nobody wrote anything on your board!! *'Andre: 'See, there's Tori re-recording your tracks. *'Trina: 'I don't know what you're talking about. *'Trina: 'Check out my one-woman show, Trina! Playing all week. Everyone's talking about it! *'Trina: 'Excuse me! HELLO! Has my profile been disabled? How come I don't see tons of comments on my board?! *'Trina: 'I just insured my teeth for 1 million dolllars and it's ONLY gonna cost my parents $600/month. They don't know yet. *'Trina: 'At first I was insulted that I wasn't featured on "Robarazzi" but then I realized it's because I have no flaws. *Rex: What about the fact that your right cheek is bigger than your left? *'Trina: '''WHAT? It is not! Or is it.... gotta go find a mirror. Category:Websites Category:Quotes Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments